The beginning of a relationship
by Slinky Spring
Summary: it's the beginning of their story and it can start writing new chapters, this starts off from the first time they met being assigned to the same mission. They felt a sudden interest with each other from the moment they saw one another. (Wendy is a little older closer to Natsu's age still innocent as she is but can use bad words)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First meeting**

* * *

Natsu stood in the hall of the blue pegasus guild, staring at the bluenet sitting in the couch with hibiki,eve and ren standing around her giving hot towells and telling her how cute and beautiful she was. He continued staring with a confused look on his face, while thinking deeply Gray walked up behind him  
" Wow thinking must be painful "  
" It's so wierd i feel like i've heard that little girls name before ". He answerd crossing his arms  
" Yeah" Natsu made a heavy sigh and then turned around towards gray While pointing at wendy.  
" Hey can you remember her for me?  
" Say what! "Natsu turned towards wendy again this time Wendy noticed him staring at her and she smiled a small smile to him  
Looking at gray again natsu asked  
" So you got anything? "Wendy continue to look at natsu  
" What is it child, stop staring at that man," said charle standing beside her on the table  
" But he seems nice" She answerd, trying to defend herself. She heard that ichiya scream something to the tri mens. Awnsering " yes sir, master right away" a second later both the couch and the table was gone and wendy stood there shocked.  
She saw that they were gathering at the entrence of the guild so she walked up to them standing beside natsu. He stood with his arm crossed and with a smile. Ichiya stood on a mat with lights shining on him and he talked with a deep voice.  
" To the north lies a worth world sea where the acient ones sealed a powerfull source, a magic called nirvana! "  
" Nirvana? " Asked both Natsu and lucy  
" We don't know much about this magic other than it's name and it's deatructive in nature " answerd ren  
" And that oracion seis want's it badly" continued eve  
" Destruction magic " said natsu looked at natsu from the corner of her eyes, she made eyecontact with him before looking away quickly.  
" We may be more in number but don't underestimate them " said hibiki and snapped his fingers together. A glowing computer showed up out of thin air and typed at the keyboard with one hand. Lacrima screens showed up before them with pictures of people. Hibiki told facts about the various people and Wendy felt more and more insecure and she looked down at the floor. she felt someone nudge her on the arm and looked up, Natsu looked at her and said  
" You don't need to be scared, even if we are from different guilds we'll still have eachothers backs " Wendy looked at him with admiration and smiled back.  
" Thank you natsu-san "Ichiya stood infront of them making a pose and said very loud.  
" Curve your fear my friends, there us more in the operation then mortal combat, perhaps we can find the enemies stronghold."  
" Stronghold? " Asked Natsu and looked down at ichiya  
" They need to have a temperary base in the worth wood sea ". Eve answerd instead of ichiya.  
" The plan is to gather the oracion seis inside ", Ichiya said making another pose  
" How do we do that? "Questioned gray who was standing beside Natsu.  
" Beat them up and drag they're buts there! " Screamed natsu  
" He's a little to excited," said lucy to herself  
" What's the next part of the plan? " Asked erza holding her fingers on her chin. Ichiya pointed up toward the ceiling.  
" One way ticket to oblivion, magic bomber christina! " Lyon and sherry's eyes widened slightly and sherry spoke.  
"I thought it was just a myth "  
" Is this really necessary it's only six of them " said lucy  
" Thats the kind of enemy we face! " Answerd jura who has'nt spoken for a while  
" Serious sir! " Said lucy frightned stepping back a bitt  
" That's why we will never fight in solo combat " , He continued ignoring her  
" This is a total nightmare " she said with despair.  
" It's ok, that a side let's go, i'm all fired up! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : meeting the oracion seis**

Natsu smashed down the door with a loud bang and tree parts flying everywere. Wendy coverd her face with her right arm to defend herself from splinters after a while she looked up and smoke had filled the area, she heard natsu scream from outside happily.

"time to hunt me some demons! Ready or not here i come!" She saw three figures through the smoke, running out the door opening, She heard lucy scream to natsu.

"we're do you think you're going!" They gathred outside the guild after the smoke had died down and eveyone had come out from the building. They stared down the road were natsu had just ran dumbstruck in silence.

"overkill much?" Ren broke the silence while scratching his head and beside him stood eve who answerd him.

"yeah no kidding"

"great we're gonna have to fix it", hibiki sighed looking down at the ground with slumped shoulders. Erza stared down the road with a serious face and crossed arms before she turned dowards the group behind her.

"Enough gawking, move!"

"great now we have to catch up to that dork" gray stated while lucy stood behind him slightly crying and complaining that she does'nt want to run. But surely enough Gray, Erza and Lucy started running down the road.

"Their energy is as infectious as i remember, let's go sherry!" Said lyon smiling slightly and ran after them down the road.

"yeah!". Jura walked up behind screaming after them "to stay together".

"so were hunting demons?" Stated ren running several meters behind sherry and lyon. Hibiki smiled softly, finnishing his friends sentence.

"And a angel too" Wendy stood paralysed watching the others with Charle beside her gawking about something she did'nt hear, altough she did'nt really listen.

"what if i just go home? No one will notice and i certainly don't want to die" she thought for herself. That was when she remembered natsu's words.

"even if were from different guilds we still have eachothers backs" wendy looked ahead with a serious face.

"let's go charle!" And started running fast after the others. Charle looked dumbtruck at wendy back while she ran with full speed further away towards the forest. Happy walked up beside charle with small steps and said.

"have no fear, Couse the catmander's here!" With his right paw in the air looking up in the sky. He looked down and saw charle flying away down the road away from him.

"wait!" He screamed flying after her.

Wendy saw the trimens infront of her and noted she had caught up.

"what happend to you child?" Asked charle flying behind her and Wendy looked at charle and answered with a smile.

"I found some confident"

Natsu ran infront with gray and erza right behind him and ran with a big smile, something caught his eye and a concentrait look fell upon his face.

"There it is!" He screamed with his smile back on his lips again starting to run a bit faster.

"wait up numbskull!" Gray shouted at him from behind.

"yeah in your dreams!"

Running beside Gray, Erza cut in to the conversation.

"that's an order, you can't rush into this one alone!" Natsu looked at her with a mocking face and a smug smile.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid that i might actually show you up this time!?"

"Say what!" Natsu snickered for himself while running until Erza got closer screaming at him

"STOP MOVING YOUR LEGS RIGHT NOW!"

he panicked, ran faster and apologized over and over again. He did'nt see were he was going and fell down the mountain cliff.

"Well he stopped moving his feet" stated gray looking over the edge down at the forest.

"if he's not dead i'll kill him" erza said with crossed arms.

Wendy had run past the trimens ignoring all their flirting and now she saw Lucy ahead slowing down for each second.

"I can't believe those jerks ran of and left me fend for myself,what happend to lady's first?!" she screamed to no one in particular and Wendy ran up beside her

"keep it up lucy-san" giving a small smile and Lucy looked up at her surprised

"Wendy?" Behind them the trimens had caught up.

"A gem like you should be treaded with care" hibiki flirted with sparkles around him. That was when Wendy decided to run up ahead leaving Lucy behind while they were focused on her.

"Wendy don't leave me! Lucy shouted with a out stretched arm towards wendy and a desperet look on her face.

"I'm sorry! I will never forget you" wendy shouted back speeding up leaving them behind. After a while she heard Lucy scream "creepy".

Natsu ran in the worth wood sea with a big bump on his head.

"My head's killing me, what's with this forest it sure has a funky smell to it" He continued running until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Finally caught up.

"your one sturdy freak you know that?" Gray answerd behind him. A big shadow was cast over them and both Natsu and gray looked up at the sky which made them both collide. They stood head to head against eachother casting curses until Erza came and separeted them by holding each hand at their cheeks and öressing them apart and said

"focus" Wendy had caught up and ran beside Natsu, Gray and Erza

"wow" she said in awe also looking up in the sky.

"so you do have some fighting spirit" said Natsu smiling at her. looking down at the ground with slightly pink cheeks she stuttered.

"O-ofcourse N-Natsu-san"

"so that is the magic bomber christina" stated Erza.

"It definatly lives up to it's hype" said Gray looking up at the sky with a hand on his forhead blocking the sun.

Erza turned towards them.

"Alright let's split up and start shearching for there temperary base" Thats when they saw how the side of christina blow up with a explotion.

"What's wrong with christina?" questioned hibiki. More explosions surounded christina and parts of tree fell to the ground. Wendy coverd her mouth with her hands

"oh no!" Natsu looked at her before he turned and saw christina fall from the sky with clouds of dark smoke. Crashing to the ground a loud explosion was heard and a strong light came from the explosion. They watched with horrific faces as christina burned infront of them. Wendy took a hold of natsu's arm as it continued to burn. He smelled something and stepped infront of wendy.

"Gray!" He said seriously

"I know, we got company" Wendy stood behind natsu and saw people walk towards them in the smoke.

"yeah it's got to be them" said Lucy serious

"the oracion seis!" The biggest man with a skull staff, Brain looked at them with discussed and started talking.

"lowly maggots, swarming together" She felt Natsu tense up and he clenched his fists. Angel pointed with her finger and said with a smile.

"I'm afraid shortstuff is'nt going to make it to the party"

"neither is the big bald wizard saint", said one of the small puppet dancing with it's arms and legs.

"we took them down!" Continued the other. Natsu's eyes widened.

"They're defeted!?" Said lyon horrified

"impossible" stated hibiki trying to deny what she said.

Cobra grinned.

"they're horror in their voice, i can hear it!"

"the quicker we wrap this up the better, i'll run you over so fast it will make your head spin", stated racer ,At the right of them sat midnight snoring loudly on his flying rug.

"is it sad that i'm terrified of the snoring guy". Said lucy. Ignoring Lucy's statement erza spoke

"I have to admit i did'nt expect you to show yourselfs". A moment of silent passed by and only the wind was heard then the sound of cracking knuckles and natsu grinned brightly.

"Ready?" He asked gray

"you bet!"

Natsu looked at Wendy for a short moment before he dashed of with gray right beside him. Brain looked at them with boring eyes and ordered racer.

"Take them"

"yes sir!" Racer disappeared from were he stood and was every were dashing from a place to another. He popped up behind them, natsu and gray turned around as fast as they could trying to counter.

"Motor!" Racer spun around kicking natsu and gray down to the ground.

"Natsu-san!" Yelled wendy worried. She looked at her left to see two lucy screaming natsu and gray's name. Lucy looked at her otherself with questioned look then the other lucy took a whip and attacked lucy.

"what's going on!" She screamed making angel smile satisfied. Sherry and Lyon started to run trying to attack but got trapped instead in some sort of mud by hoteye, the trimens started to act.

"i'll take angel" Hibiki said while running, he heard groans from ren and eve.

"Eve, Ren you oka..." Before he finnished his sentence racer punched him face flat to the ground. Erza jumped in the air shouting "re-quip" and changed to her heavens wheel armor.

"Dance my sword!" And they flew toward cobra with high speed. Just moving slowly to the sides he dodged everyone and erza stared shocked at him.

"No he dodged them all? Can he read my attacks?" Racer came behind her trying to kick her but erza drew two of her swords, turned around and made a cross to block the attack. She re-quiped to flight armor and dove against racer, she cut and swung her sword in every direction but he dodged them all with ease.

"yeah i like fast wimen" he said with a smile. Cobra came up behind erza with evil red eyes

"It's no use... I CAN HEAR YOUR NEXT MOVE TITANIA" he kicked her hard in the stomach. Erza landed on her feet hunched down looking at them.

"truble figuring it out? I told you i hear everything" She leaped forward slicing all over, not hitting anything until he caught her swords with his left elbow and right hand. She struggled holding the sworda giving him a glare. Suddenly his eyes widened and his iris got smaller.

"w-what the...? You were there?" Erza saw her oppertunity and was about to stab him. Under her the earth rise up throwing her into the sky and racer appered kicking her. Flewing in the air Cobra streched out his hand saying

"Cubelios!" The big snake attacked her bitting hard in her right upper arm. She dropped her swords and it pushed her down to the ground.

"you may be fast but that won't save you from cubelios poison, enjoy riding in agony until death takes you!"

Meenwhile Natsu rose up from the ground using the back of his hand at his chin.

"come on!"

"Natsu-san are you okay?" Wendy asked behind him. "Wendy hide this is much harder than we expected" He answerd looking down at the ground with a dissapointed look. She did as she was told, hiding behind a stone. Natsu looked up to see Midnight sleeping on his flying rug

"SERIOUSLY? QUIT SAWING LOGS AND PUT UP YOUR STUPID FISTS!" He shouted irtittated

He punched his knuckles together then put his hands infront of his mouth shaping them like o's and he blew out fire towards midnight but It did a curve around him instead.

"what? You got to be kidding me!"

"careful…" Not paying attention racer kicked him from behind making him fly in the air, then getting a punch in the face. In high speed he got punched around by him until he lost and dropped down. Trying to attack racer, Gray shouted

"ice make!" But got stopped by a duplicate attacking him with his own magic.

Wendy stood behind the stone with Happy and Charle hiding.

She looked at them laying at the ground struggling, she saw natsu with his face flat on the ground. She tightened her fists looking at the scene.

" Why am i so weak? I should have stayed and fight. I should have helped him but i'm so afraid" She thought punching the stone light after she heard brain start to talk

"how pathetic, prepare for oblivions embrace" He pointed his skull staff forward and the ground became light green and black like tentacles rise to the sky.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she gripped the stone tight

" what should i do?" Brain held his staff high in the sky until he abruptly stopped and sweat showed on his forehead.

"what's up brain gonna cast that spell or what?" She noticed how he looked at her and thought.

"wendy? She was shocked" he knew her name.

"Yeah?" She answerd


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: maiden of the sky**

"Do you know her?" Asked cobra staring at her with his hands in his pocket.

"No doubt about it...that's wendy, the Maiden of the sky" Brain answerd seriously. Natsu started to stand up with shaky arms

"what do you want with wendy!" He stood up wobbling a bit, he stared at them with fierce eyes but got kicked down by cobra who said.

"shut up" He held a fot against the back of his head pressing his forehead to the ground to keep him still.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy whispered watching what happend.

"To think we simply stumbled upon her here" Brain smiled triumphly and pointed the staff at her.

"Grab her!" Green magic flew out of it like a long arm with a hand at it's end. It flew over them behind the stone and took a grip around wendy's waist, She was stuck in it's clutches.

"Striking while were down, that is'nt fair!" Shouted natsu. Cobra kicked him in the stomach making him glide several metres over the dirt making smoke suround him.

"All is fair in money and war, oh yeah!" Hoteye stretched out his hand making the earth underneath them push up then shaping a crater which made Them fall to the ground. Wendy screamed for help, trying to break free.

"Grab my paw!" Shouted charle and wendy reached out.

"You grabbed the wrong cat!" Wendy looked down and saw happy holding her hand, bot charle.

"what?" Then they disappeared in thin air.

"Wendy! Happy!" Screamed Natsu laying at the ground ones again. Brain pointed the staff ones again at them and said with a heavy voice.

"I have no use of the rest of you, begone!" The same green magic started raining from the sky at high speed. Hibiki held lucy to his chest laying over her to protect.

Lyon did the same with sherry saying with no emotion.

"I got you!"

"yes hold me in your loving arms" They took cover preparing for the worst, natsu coverd his head with his arms and saw through a gleep between his arms that rocks started rising like fingers over them to build a roof. Explosions was heard above and sand fell down on him.

"Just in a nick of time…" Jura stood beside then pointing his index and long finger together in the air. They sighed of relief.

"That was awsome" Sherry shouted with lyon still on top of her and Hibiki rose to sitting possision.

"we owe you one!" Natsu pushed himself up and stood staring in to the forest cursing under his breath.

"We never stood a change against them" Eve stated, standing behind him.

"What unbelievebel power" Lyon continued. They stared at the scraps of christina and Jura started to talk.

"According to Angel the women who pierce into minds….They know everything about this mission, we're lucky no lives were lost"

"what about the people inside?" Asked lucy worried still looking at the scraps.

Hibiki placed his right arm out in a political maner explaining.

"Don't worry prim lady… christina is equiped with a remote control function so there is no need for a pilot"

"oh good that's a relief" Lyon walked up behind jura with a small smile.

"Glad to see you made it out enscaved" Jura turned around facing him.

"Not quite infact i barely made it out alive….I hate to admit it but if it were'nt for Ichiya's painkiller parfume i would be in utter agony" They looked at ichiya posing with sparkles all around him and said that "they won by default". Ichiya took out a bottle releasing his parfume which cured and helped everyone with there pain.

"What do we do now!" Shouted natsu turning around looking at them.

"how dare they run of with wendy and happy!..This sucks, we got to go find them" He started running towards the forest in hope to find there hideout with belief to rescue wendy and happy. He felt someone drag on his scarf which made him stop abruptly falling to the ground.

"you must not be reckless, you need to calm down and think this through" Charle said floating above him.

"How can you say that! What if they do some horrible things to them!" He screamed an answer.

"The way i'm concerned about wendy and that tomcat t…."

"So what are we waiting for!" natsu interupted still laying on his back on the ground.

"This is not to be taken lightly!" She said with a loud voice making natsu stay quiet.

"We can not face them without a plan to attack" She continued.

"I surely agree with lady charle, the enemy is far stronger than we anticipaded". Jura agreed. A forced surpressed groaning was heard, Erza held her hand over her arm leaning against a tree with sweat running down her face. Underneath her hand was a purple wound from Cubelius glowing. The wound started spreading through her arm, Ichiya tried curing her with his parfume but nothing worked. A scream escaped her mouth. They stared at her concerned, she stretched out her hand toward lucy.

"Sorry lucy i need to borrow this"

She took Lucy's belt and hitched it around her upper arm just above the wound.

"somebody cut it of!" She shouted sitting with crossed legs. Gray was surprised and shouted at her.

"At least give us time to find a antidote!"

"i don't have time!"

"very well.." Lyon gripped his hand around the sword and pulled it up from the ground. Gray stood beside watching and shouted at him.

"PUT THE SWORD DOWN!"

"We can't lose one of our strongest" Replied lyon. He was about to slice it of until gray stopped him with his ice making.

"There's got to be another way to save her" Behind them erza passed out falling to the ground.

"Erza!"

"this is bad we got to find a cure for the venom" Said natsu worried.

"we need wendy!" Stated charle facing natsu.

"she has anti venom magic?" Asked eve.

"Not just anti venom magic also curing fever, vounds and relieve pain"

"that's crazy everyone knows that healing magic is ancient. It's no way that girl can use it". Said sherry with crossed arms. Beside her stood lucy who asked charle.

"has i't something to do with the maiden of the sky thing?"

"yes it does, that girl is the sky dragonslayer, wendy the sky dragon!" Natsu's eyes widened so as the else.

" she's a dragonslayer too? " he thought shocked.

"then there is only one thing to do" Said lyon backing away from gray.

"we need to rescue wendy" Continued gray standing at the same spot. Natsu put his fist up in the air screaming.

"okay! Are you with me!"

"YES. They screamed in unison"

Wendy was throwed down at a stone floor with happy by her side. They seemed to be in a cave with candles all around them hanging at the walls which made the cave colored red, the air felt moist and the floor was wet. Brain looked at them with a stern look and behind him sat the other members of oracion seis waiting.

"what's the deal i don't get why this girl's so important" she heard Racer say. She looked at them and cobra asked Brain.

"Does she have something to do with nirvana?" Standing at the back.

Brain looked at them and explained to them.

"She uses what's called sky magic it gives her the power to heal others." They were shocked by what brain had said, well exept for midnight who still sat on his rug snoring loudly, " Lucy-san was right he is scary" thought wendy looking at him from the corner from her eyes. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard brain shout with out stretched arms.

"With her power we shall revive him!"

"who are you talking about!" Shouted happy back surprising her. Sitting by happys side she looked at them determined

"If you're asking me to help you… Forget it! There is no way i would do anything for you!" Brains face darkened and shadow was cast over his eyes before he held his head high making light bright up his face ones again and he smiled.

"Yes you will...there's no doubt" Wendy stared at him seriously, listening carefully and he continued.

"Ones you find out who it is you'll be more than happy to help" Wendy's eyes widened thinking of what he meant, he called for racer to go get "him". They discussed variouse things and wendy couldn't really keep up with all her thoughts running through her hedd, she heard them mention Nirvana and "him" often.

"Just tell us who him is!" Shouted happy ones again. But they ignored him and countinued talking so happy turned towards wendy.

"Be honest with me you don't have idea what any of this trips are talking about do you?" She was shocked of what he said but answerd.

"no, not really"

"I thought so, and becouse Natsu seems to like you i don't want you to be a traitor". Answerd happy and looked forward, wendy sat there a second looking at happy before her cheeks went bright red.

"w-w-what do you mean?" She asked bright red. Happy looked at her confused

"he likes you, your his friend after all" Wendy looked at the floor for a moment while happy still looked at her confused before he smiled brightly and said.

"youuu liiiiiiiiike hiiiim" With a paw over his mouth. Wendy panicked, putting her hand infront of her defensive towards happy.

"NO it's not like that! It's not like that at all!" She whispered loud.

She looked at the oracion seis trying to ignore happy's outburst and tried to focus on what they were saying, Nirvana was brought up ones again.

"what is nirvana? At least tell us that much!" She asked with still slightly pink cheeks. Brain turned around Smiling with a crazy look on his face.

"It's incredible powerfull… It swaps light for darkness"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 **searching for the oracion seis hide out**

Natsu and the others decided to split up into groups so they can cover more ground for the search of happy and wendy. Natsu and gray was at the moment running down a small hill with trees all around them in the worth wood sea with charle flying by their side.

"Hibiki and lucy will protect Erza for the moment but we need to hurry up or it will be to late"

Charle explained to them. It got silent and all that was heard was their own running footsteps on the dry earth. After a while Natsu opened his mouth ,broke the silence and asked charle some questions he had been thinking on for a while.

"so wendy's a sky dragon slayer… but what does she eat for power?"

Charle flew beside natsu at the same hight as his lower face to talk to him more properly and answered him in her usual polite manner.

"Air of course"

"does it taste any good?"

He continued asking, quite intrested.

"I don't know"

Gray listened on their conversation, running a bit behind and said to no one in particular.

"I don't see how that's any different from breathing"

Infront of him charle and natsu continued talking to eachother.

"You know the only reason she applied for this mission is because she got the chance to meet you"

Natsu felt his cheeks heat up a bit and he turned his head fast looking at her with wide eyes and asked.

"why me!?"

She looked forward at the road with focused eyes while answering him.

"because your a fellow dragon slayer, there is something she wanted to ask you aboutc

"oh... did she tell you?"

He asked a little disappointed, deep inside( without even knowing) he had hoped that she just wanted to meet of his talent or maybe handsomeness. Charle this time faced him.

"yes apperently the dragon who taught her dragon slayer magic mysteriously disappeared seven years ago,she was hoping that you might be able to tell her it's wereabouts"

Natsu really want to help wendy but he really does'nt have a clue about the disapperens so instead he said to charle who now flew infront of him.

"Ineed more info, what's the dragon's name?"

Hoping he could at least help a bit. he knew how it felt for him when igneel disappeared.

"I believe wendy called her the sky dragon Grandina"

Natsu continued running while looking down at the ground with a blank look in his eyes.

"sky dragon grandina….."

He said low to himself and deep in thoughts he did'nt notice the big tree branch sticking out over the road. He ran face flat into it, falling backwards to the ground making charle and gray stop abruptly infront of him.

"what about laxus! He might know!"

He shouted pushing himself up with his arms to sitting position on the dirty ground. Gray turned around facing him.

"He's nothing but a loser, he's not a real dragon slayer"

A horrified gasp was heard behind them, coming from charle which made them turn around to see what was wrong. They noticed something very odd, the forest had turned dark black with a dark misty dim in it and stared shocked.

"What in the heavens happened here!"

Shouted charle horrified staring into it with wide eyes.

"The trees their black…"

Said gray, pointing it out not really believing what he saw. Natsu felt a shiver through his spine as he still sat on the ground and said with a trembling voice.

"oh man that's creepy"

He stood up still staring into the dark and foggy forest. They heard footsteps from behind and turned slowly facing two giant men walking towards them. One strange man with a big nose with a purple half moon like mark, giant ears and yellow big hair. Beside him walked another big man with similar features, as the first but just alittle different. He had big pointy ears, sunglasses and a black haired afro.

"Let's do this big bro"

said the first stopping infront of them smiling stupidly showing all his the big men hundreds sort of Ape-people showed up, up in the trees jumping or hanging around the branches, yelling and staring at them.

" it's was a trap they made us thinking that we were just facing six wizards"

Charle exclaimed staring out over the ape-people. Ice magic started spreding out from grays right hand like a icy blue fog.

" Isay the more the merrier"

He said raising his hand in a tight fist at the same hight as his shoulder, smiling.

"yeah come on!"

Shouted natsu fired up, standing beside him. Charle was'nt used with their behavior or their love in fighting and so she shouted at them from behind.

"what in the world is wrong with you two, we should run while we have the chance!"

"no way that would be rude especially when they were kind enough to come to us, we're not leaving until they tell us were their base is"

Gray answerd seriously stating focused over the crowd before lighted up his fist in fire and shouted at them.

"we're you hiding our friends wendy and happy?!"

"this is the end of the line for you faires!"

said the one in afro ignoring him and as he did all ape-people started yawping altogether, making gray and natsu laugh for their stupidity and stupid looking faces.

" i'm beginning to think this fairy tale wizard's inzane, do they honestly think they stand a chance against this entire guild?"

She said to herself watching from behind. The ape-people came closer making a small ring around them and natsu and gray moved to stand back to back against eachother eying them seriously.

"Let show them how horrifying naked mummy is."

Said the one with the sign on his nose and the ape-people ran toward them. With pistolweapons they tried to shoot them were they stood but both of them jumped up in the air dodging their shots. Natsu's arm lighted up with intence fire, flying in the air and punched down at the ground infront of a small group. With a fire explosion and dark grey smoke filling the air, he deafeted the whole group. Behind him sneaked one of the ape-people to attack him but gray grabbed his face forming ice in his hand and throwed him at another group deafeting them instantly with ice coming from the ground everywhere. Natsu punched another group once again with a explosion making them fly everywhere and smiled happily. Gray stood infront of another small group of enemies running towards him, he formed ice in his pawns and he pressed his hands into the ground later ice started stick up under them making them fly aswell. One of them shooted at natsu from behind hoping it would kill him or at least hurt him but it made no effect what so ever and with just smoke coming from his shirt, Natsu turned around grinning at him. Horrified the ape-person could not move and Natsu punched him down with no effort making him fly away. They had deafeted them and bodies layed around everywhere and now only the brothers were left.

"They a lot tougher than we expected"

Said he with big elephant ears with a a stupid voice.

"yeah let's show them! Said the other"

Meanwhile at the oracion seis hide out racer had just got back with a big purple coffin with black sides,formed like a T and chains was coiled around it.

"sorry it took so long"

He put it down which made the cave rumble and smoke of dirt came from the ground. Brain smiled triumphaly watching the coffin, racer stepped away and started talking to him.

"Thing's so heavy, it was hard to build up any speed, i always thought i was fast but now i'm starting to doubt myself"

Brain walked towards Racer and it looked like he could almost put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me assure you racer their is no one coming close matching your speed"

Happy and wendy looked at the coffin with gold markings on sitting on the ground leaning to the cave wall.

"I-it's cofine!"

Happy said terrified. She stared at it for awhile until Brain stepped in the way of her sight with a drak mad smile on his face.

" It's time wendy, ready to use your healing magic to ressurect the man inside?"

"No! I already told you i'm not going to help you!"

She shouted at him as loud as she could possibly shout with her bright voice but he still smiled at her with his dark face.

"I'm sorry perappse i forgot to mention that you have no chose in the matter"

Suddenly the chains snapped and flew up in the air of the cofin and then fell to the floor, the lid dissolved in a brightblue light revealing no other than a blue haired wizard with a famouse mark around his right eye. Wendy watched him not believing her eyes.

"let me to introduce you to jellal a brilliant wizard who ones infiltrated the magic we revive him, he's going to lead us to Nirvana".

"revive him! You mean bringing him back from the de…"

Happy shouted but did'nt get to finnish his sentence before wendy interuppted him talking quiet to herself but enough for happy to hear.

"It's really him."

"how do you know jellal!?"

Not answering him Brain cut in to the conversation and explained for them instead.

"he's in a catatomic state though he's unconscious he's far from dead, and you are the only wizard that is capable to revive him….wendy"

Wendy stood up watching him carefully, looking through every detail of his face but lost her concentration when happy started to speak standing beside her.

"that guy's bad news, what's he doing here!"

Wendy was surprised of what happy had said and looked down at him.

"what are you talking about, Do you know him to?"

"it's not like we're friends, he tried to kill me and Natsu and a bunch of other people and he got the magic councile to fire the etherion canon"

Wendy looked down at the ground with slumped shoulders and a shadow was cast over her eyes.

"i know, i heard about that"

" just whatever this guy says don't do it!"

Shouted happy at her. Wendy was unceartain what to do and happy noticed that.

"please don't do it, you can't."

But she did'nt answer him just stood there looking at the ground, Brain took out a knife placing it close to jellals neck.

"so are you refusing?"

"No please stop!"

He stabbed the knive in the dark wood just inces beside his head almost cutting his ear and wendy fell down to her knees with her head down.

"please... i beg you"

Brain took up his hand stretching out his arma toward her and blasted some magic beside her making her fall to her side.

"revive him!"

He demanded

"no don't do it!"

"but i have to repay him, i would'nt be here if it was'nt for him, please give me sometime to think about it"

She asked with despair and Happy stared at her in disbelief

"what are you doing say no!"

Ignoring him ones again, brain answerd her demand

"Verywell...you have 5 minutes"

Gasping heavily Natsu and Gray stood exhausted resting on their knees with unconscious bodies laying around them.

"oh man that was a work out, i thought it be a lot easier"

Natsu said breathing heavily brushing some dirt of his face with the back of his hand.

"They put up one heck of i fight that's for sure"

Stated gray who finally had caught his breath and stood straight. Behind them charle is standing by a tree,were she had been hiding through the fight. She stretched out her paw in the air and nagged at them

Behind them. Not listening to her natsu picked up one of the brothers by the collar holding him close to his face.

"alright you big dummy, tell me were you're hide out is!"

"i ain't telling you scwat hehe"

He laughed. Natsu losing his temper on the guy head banged him in the forehead making him uncoinscius and let go of him and he dropped to the ground and walked over to the other one to ask him instead.

"what about you?!"

"okay their all your's buddy!"

Natsu also dropped him to the ground clueless about what he had said and beside him stood gray with his hands in his pockets.

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"well,well i see you pesky little flies are still buzzing around, that's why i been sent to come swat you down ones and for all"

Behind them stood aragorn on a high up branch with his arms crossed infront of his chest, smiling.

"hey what's going on coolbreeze, long time no see, how you been man!"

Natsu smiled brightly and waved to him.

" were enemies you fool!"

Gray looked at natsu with a bored look.

"are you that dense?"

Gray told Natsu about what Aragorn had done, what he almost did and about the lullaby flute to refresh natsu's memory.

"oh he's the wind guy i rosted on that bridge!"

Natsu exclaimed. Aragorn floated down from the branch and soared one meter over the ground infront of them.

"I used my expertise as an inforcer in the service of the oracion seis,finding my time until now, the day when i finally have my revenge"

Gray took his hand behind his head scratching it lightly and his other still in his pocket.

"so you've come here looking for a rematch, is that it?"

"that sounds like fun"

Natsu exclaimed, grinning. Aragorn made a large wind barrier infront of him stretching through the forest, pushing down trees and pulling up stones. Natsu lighted his hand in fire, flew torwards him and punched hard. Aragorn blocket with his hand gripping natsu's fist and repelled it with wind making a great light of fire show up in the sky. Natsu made more intence fire and pressed on.

"fire dragon attack!"

He kicked him and boost up his fire which made aragorn fly away several metres. Natsu landed on the ground softly on his feet and made fire come up around him. Aragorn made a cross with his fingers and a strong wind hitting there natsu stood making a giant hole with trees flying and smoke of dust.

"i've been training none stop to increase my destructive power to get my revenge!"

Aragorn shouted thinking he had hit him, deafeting him. Natsu stood firmly without a scratch down inside the hole with fire still surging around him.

"that's just pityful if all you've been thinking of revenge this whole time you have'nt grown at all!"

"what?"

"guess i should be flattered i did'nt know i was so important"

Natsus fire was even more intence than before and he held his hand around his other fist boosting the fire. Aragorn dove at him slapping his flats together and made a wind like tunnel approach down towards him. Natsu used his fire at his feet to fly up from the ground toward Aragorn. He punched aragorn on the jaw, then on the cheek and kicked and ounched him all over aragorns body and face in rapid speed and lots of fire power which made aragorn unable to counter or block. Natsu slammed on final punch making aragorn fall down with a bang to the hard stone ground.

Natsu landed beside aragorns unconscious body and walked over to him shaking him by the collar.

"wake up and tell me were your creepy friends are hiding!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I found you

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Charle stood at the moment by a steep cliff leaning over the edge staring down with squinted eyes at a very small island. It is in the midle of a small lake and around the lake there were some high stone walls surouding it, with them standing on on of the cliffs.

"is this it?" Asked natsu looking down carefully, he lifted both hands to the side of his mouth and formed a O around it making a hand made megaphone.

"Happy! Wendy!" He shouted on the top of his lungs making his voice echo between the walls down the valley.

"hey quiet, the enemy might be down there!" Charle whispered loud at him.

Down the cave wendy and happy stood infront of jellal's onconcsious body hanging inside the cofin and brain looked at them with a dark stare. Wendy stood staring at the stone ground silently while happy stood beside her eyeing both jellal and brain. They heard a small voice echoing between the cave walls, shouting their names and happy recognised the voice immediately.

"eh Natsu?" Happy asked turning around staring at the cave opening with hopefull eyes, expecting the pink head walk inside at any moment. Wendy looked up from the ground suprised of hearing her name.

"Natsu-san?" She thought staring forward blankly and heard brain speak to racer from the right of her.

"racer intersept them" Racer smiled and prepard to start running and said

"gladly boss" he disappeard within a second sprinting out the cave, leaving them by themself and Wendy continued staring forward shocked.

"Time is up" Brain said making her feel the pressure hanging on her shoulders, she gritted her teeth and she heard happy standing behind her begging to her. Brain blasted his magic out of his palm at happy making him slam in to the wall falling down to the floor with a thud and wendy flinced hearing happys wimper of pain.

"look your magic can bring him back so will you help your friend or leave him"

Brain talked building up the pressure pn her but she just stared at the hard ground with cold eyes again thinking deeply on what she was supposed to do.

They saw a glim from a small speck in the distance, they started to back backwards but before even reacting they were attacked by racer who ram between them making a wall of wind which made them glide over the ground. Smoke of sand arose from under Natsus feet until he stopped gliding.

"what's this guy doing here?"Asked natsu holding his hand at the ground to regain his balance. He stood up looking at racer who stood on a high branch in a tree. Gray stood infront of him, turned around looking at him and said.

"I can take care of him, you got to get down and help them"

"gotcha" He answerd ready to go, turning around towards the egde of the cliff ready to jump down and behind him Racer smiled for himself looking down at them.

"you'll stay right here" he jumped down from the branch and ran on the trees tribe after natsu but fell, sliping on ice. Natsu looked with a straight face at Charle who was at the moment laying half unconscious at the ground. He who had thought she could have flew them down,now that was out of question. Gray noticed the problem and they need to go before racer would come after them again so he formed an ice slide going down the valley in a spiral.

"here use this" Natsu took Charle under his right arm, jumped down without hesitasion and glided down with a big smile on his face with charle's scream following them down. Jumping down to the firm ground again he stopped for a moment standing totally still feeling sick unable to move. "you feel sick?" Charle asked surprised but he only stood still unable to answer her. It took a while but when he felt better he started shouted for them.

"Natsu!" He heard happy's call from behind, he turned around staring at the cave opening and the calling repeted itself so natsu ran as fast as he could towards it. He looked inside the opening and saw a tall, blue haired wizard standing infront of him facing his back towards natsu. Shocked he stared at the scene that had just occurred and he heard low crying and wendy saying

"i'm so sorry, forgive me" He saw wendy on her knees crying in the palms of her hand infront of a gigantic cofin. Jellal turned around toward natsu slowly and natsu's eyes widened seeing who it was

"jellal?" he said horrified.

"i'm sorry, i had to do it" Wendy repeated not daring to face him and kept her face away from him.

"wendy?" Natsu said shocked looking at her worried before she passed out falling to the ground with a thud. Anger overwelmed him and he litted up his fist on fire, ran towards jellal and shouted angry at him.

"You don't belong here!" Jellal lifted his right hand up, showing his palm towards natsu and blasted natsu with a bright light with his heaven palm. Pushing natsu at the wall with so much force it made the wall break and rocks fall upon him. Jellal turned towards brain and blasted him aswell before he walked out of the cave with no words at all. Happy had ran towards natsu and tried to move stones away from his body.

"natsu wake up" Natsu sat up with a start pushing of all the stones if him then looking over the cave searching for jellal and shouted.

"come on bring it on!"

"he just left." Charle answerd with crossed arms standing infront of him. Natsu felt irretated and shouted out loud filltrating his anger.

"Man i hate that guy!" Breathing out heavy he heard charle sugest that they should go then she walked away towards wendy's oncoinscious body and got her. later she flew out from the cave opening with happy holding natsu flying beside her. They flew over the forest and natsu looked at wendy from the corner of his eyes.

"Look out!" He heard Gray scream but couldn't react in time until racer had jumped up in the air anf knocked both charle and happy so they fell towards the ground. Natsu fell down on his head with a thud feeling pain surge through his head, laying on the ground he saw wendy falling. He crawled as fast as he could over the grass and jumped catching her in his arms, bringing closer to his body turning round and glided over the ground on his back with wendy in his brace.

"happy, carla?" He asked looking up from the ground still holding wendy and noticed that they were unconsciouse as well. He picked up wendy carefully in bridal style with charle and happy laying on her lap and started to rn away from racer as fast as he could.

"Ice make!" Shouted gray creating a giant ice wall between natsu and racer.

"go i can handle this!"

"you sure i see you've burned down some of your power" Natsu said looking back through the wall at gray.

"go i wont let him pass no matter what!"

Natsu closed his eyes and nodded slightly thrn he ran away from them shouting that they will come back. Natsu ran through the worth wood sea with great speed, all he saw was trees amd bushes everywere and he had no idea were he should go. Noticed that happy had woken up, he looked down at him and asked.

"you okay little buddy?"

"natsu were are we?"

"no worries try to rest up"

Natsu heard a voice inside his head calling his name and he stopped abruptly in his tracks looking from side to side searching for the person who had called on him.

"Can you hear me?" Natsu looked at a tree suprised with happy sitting on wendy's stomach looking at him with concern.

"this tree is talking with me….."

"can you hear me natsu?" Asked the voice once again and natsu answerd with a honored voice.

"yes great tree"

"Great what? This is hibiki from blue pegasus….anyway i'm glad i could reach you. No one else has reaponded so far"

"your that treelaquis?"

"nock it of and keep your voice down, you never know who'll listen. That's why i'm speaking directly to your mind pretty neat huh?" Natsu stared up at the sky with a long ehh not answering him, hibiki changed the conversation after noticing that he wouldn't answer and asked him instead.

"what's your status? Have you found wendy and the cat?" He looked down at wendy's face with concern.

"yeah i got them...altough she's onconcsious but happy has woken up"

"wonderful. Hold tight i'm going to upload a map to you" Natsus eyes widened and he started running fast straight ahead.

"this is amazing now i know exactly were i'm supposed to go" He heard a loud explosion far away in the distance behind him and a bit later a ear pitching scream and he turned around looking from were it came.

"what's that? Happy did you hear that?"

He looked down at him but happy layed snoozing softly head to head with charle upon wendy's body. he continued to stare at were the sound came from after a while he realised that he was in a hurry and ran at the opposite direction. It wasn't far away so he sped up running through bushes and high grass, The snore got tighter and he struggled to come through. Jumping over thr last bush and was met by lucy and hibiki on their guard, staring at him surprised. He smiled brightly at them and said cheeky

"missed me?" He put down wendy at the ground softly and lifted happy and charle from her stomach and put them by a tree.

"how did you do that anyway, all of sudden your map popped in to my head?" He said now holding his hands on each side of his head confused.

"I explain later, is wendy alright?"

"of course" Natsu said insuring but afterwards he stared down at her with sad eyes remembering what happened in the cave. He took is hands on each shoulder and shook her slightly. Her eyes opened slowlu and she looked at him and they stared in eachothers eyes for a moment before she pushed him away from her while backing away. She held her hand on head with closed eyes as if he would hit her, she apologiesed again and explained desperate. It got silent and Natsu stared at her for a second then he bowed infront of her with his forhead to the ground and said.

"i'm willing to overlook that right now" wendy opened her eyes and turned towards him " erza was bitten by a poisonus snake and she's in bad shape, please save her!" He continued to bow ,wendy looked over at erza and back at natsu.

"we need her in the battle between the oracion seis, we don't stand a chance against her" Hibiki said standing at the side of her.

"please wendy we need her more than ever" wendy turned around and saw lucy bowing to the ground aswell.

"we're begging you!" wendy turned to look at natsu one last time before she stood up and said.

"ofcourse! I try my best..no i will save her" natsu looked up from the ground and smiled at her making wendy smile back. She walked to erza and sat down beside her, holding her hands Over her chest with bright a green light from under her palms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nirvana

The green light from around wendy's hands became weaker as she held her hands over erza's chest till it disappeared completely and put them away holding them in her own lap. She turned around towards them while still sitting down on her knees. Putting a hand on her forhead she brushed away her bangs from sticking on her forehead while saying to them.

"well that should do it, i got rid of all the venom now all we have to do is wait" already nervouse for erza's well being and unpatient on waiting, natsu, lucy and happy shouted in unison

"wait!?" as they sat on their knees on the ground staring at erza's uncoinscous body with a insecure look on their faces. Inching forward to get a good look they saw a little twitch at her eyebrow for a small second. A smile spread through their faces and they shouted happily in unison "she's okay" jumping up to their feet. Natsu turned towards lucy, he streached up his hand and they gave eachother a high five. At the same time Happy had walked to charle and said

"don't leave me hanging!" holding his paw at her, smiling

"just this ones" she said and gave him a little and quick highfive. Natsu walked up to wendy as she sat at the ground looking at charle and happy, he chrouched down infront of her and put his hand up with his palm at her.

"thanks wendy" her eyes widened a bit shocked she didn't expect him to be in front of her but gave him one.

"guess i owe you one" he said with a big smile that made his eye close, she blushed and looked down at the ground with her hands on her lap again.

"she's probably not going to wake up for a little while but she'll get back to normal when she does" she said with a low voice and tried to avoid his stare by looking on everything else than him. Natsu noticed her behaviour and looked at her confused.

"she does look better" said hibiki laying on top of her and stared at her millimetres apart from their faces making lucy scream att him.

"excuse me but now that your friend is healed, please don't make wendy use her sky magic again" they gathred in a half circle infront of charle as she stood with her paws on her hips with a serious face, staring at them and continued talking.

she'll say she's fine but i can tell she's exhausted by the look on her face" Natsu looked at her from the corner of his eyes and wendy looked away on the ground for a second before she stepped forward.

"No you got it all wrong, i'm just worried thats all" she protested with shut hands by the side of her and then she looked down at the ground with sad eyes. Natsu continued to look at her worried and a bit confused but changed his stare towards hibiki when ha started talking.

"we're going to strike back as soon as erza wakes up, there is no need to worrie". Natsu stared seriously forward with crossed arms as lucy and happy screamed at oracion seis about defeating and beating them. Through the trees tribes shined a bright light which blinded them and they stared shocked in to the forest but changed when a giant pilar of black and white light rose through the air straight up at the sky.

"it's been unsealed! That's Nirvana!" shouted hibiki over the sound of the blasting pilar of light and he watched horrified. Staring up at the sky, the ground shook violently for a minute or two and they stood trying to regain their balance.

"yeah that's got to be it" said hibiki after the shaking died down, the pilar still shined in the sky.

"seriously but how did the oracion seis beat us to the punch?" said Lucy ignoring his question and asked one instead. Natsu tightened his fists which made his knuckles white as he stared up at the sky and felt how anger rose inside of him and said seriously

"The pilar of light…. i know jellal is there!" He moved his legs forward and started running to the lights pilars direction. Wendy tried to move and run after him but she just could'nt, she was afraid and held her hands to her cheeks as she stared after him.

"No what have i done, this is all because of me" she said to herself, behind her charle noticed that erza had gone missing which she complained about not thanking wendy and happy asked if she heard about jellal and wendy felt even worse. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she looked down at the ground in shame.

"what have i done it's my fault erza's disappear and natsu ran off" Hibiki streched out his hand towards her and windows of magic popped up around her before a force from his magic pushed her up in the air making her fall to the ground unconscious. He picked up her body and carried her on his back as he ran through the forest with lucy, happy and charle behind him, saying to them.

"sorry i didn't mean to scare you, she's going to be fine i just knocked her out"

"I know wendy can be a whiner but that isn't a reason to knock her out" charle said flying behind with happy shouting

"yeah why did you do it man" hibiki stopped abruptly, looking down at the ground and told them about nirvanas magic, explaining why he needed to strike her unconscious.

"so whenever nirvana is fully activated everybody in the aliance could suddenly turn evil?" said lucy summing it up.

"so that's why you knocked wendy unconscious, to protect her" charle said

"she was at high risk of becoming a target because of her guilt if i haven't stepped in she easily could stepped over to the dark side"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Natsu shouted and frusted in frustation as he ran fast through the forest searching for jellal. He rambled in anger how he would burn him to a crust to both save erza from him to hurt her again and take revenge for hurting wendy too. Running by a cliff at a mountain path he suddenly stopped, sniffing the air around him.

"i know that smell…." he jumped of the cliff gliding on the side of it down to a lake with smoke forming behind him and saw gray laying face down in the water.

"hey gray this is no time to take a nap,the running guy did you beat him?" he asked walking up to him and stared for a few seconds expecting atleast a noice from him but it stayed silent.

"eh?" he looked towards the pilar of light called nirvana then to gray again and picked him up in his arms trying to wake him up by calling on him. A smile spred through grays face as he hanged in natsus arms and opened his eyes, standing up. A small raft floated up to the surface beneth him and as a strike of lightning his motion sickness kicked in. He fell to the ground with sweat forming on his forehead and stared at Gray eying him from the ground.

"w-what gives…" he mustered out almost puking, Gray put his foot on Natsus head and pushed him down with his forhead touching the raft.

"i'm tired of having to deal with a loser like you, i've had enough" Gray streatched out his arm and created a spear of ice pointing it at natsu. About to stab him it Suddenly smashed in peices making him shift his attention towards the source of it, fireing ice arrows at the direction but they were crushed aswell.

"tell me what the heck you're doing!" Natsu heard lucy shout, he looked towards the shore and saw her with sagitarus beside pointing his bow towards gray.

"Nice shot..lucy" he mustered out smiling almost gettimg a gag reflex. Behind them he saw hibiki carrying wendy on his back, Natsus eyes widened and his smile faultered.

"what?" he felt a string of guilt hit him and felt nauseated "what happend, is she hurt?" he thought before falling face flat to the ground gurgling.

"what's the matter with you gray!" happy screamed waving his fist in the air and continued to shout which escalated to kind of stupid things creating an argument between them.

"can you be more annoying? Mind your own business, i'll deal with the rest of you later" gray interupted still smiling madly with dark eyes staring at them.

"is this Nirvana?" lucy asked later she heard Natsu's whimpering from the raft. Happy flew towards him, trying to save him but got deep frozen by gray and fell down in a huge ice cube on to the grass.

"happy!" he tried to shout but instead just a gurgeling formed from his lips.

"No happy! Sorry buddy this is my fault" he thought glancing towards wendy" Their voices faded farther away and Natsu drifted of to nearly unconsciousness. Hearing how a battle between lucy and angel broke out and drifted of time to time.

He heard screames of agony, giant blast of light which shined through his eyelids making his vision red. He woke up to silence later hearing a plash of water and Angels voice ring out shouting something he couldn't hear and another loud blast. Suddenly he felt how the raft started to move from it's place and he tried to escape from it but in vain shaking furiously instead.

"hang on!" lucy shouted running after him with big steps in the high water going up over her knees.

"it's moving to fast, pull your self together,take my hand" he slowly streatched out his hand towards her grabbing it. But she got dragged up instead she saw a small water fall coming up ahead. The raft had accelerated quickly and Natsu lost his consciousness once again. Unable to do something they fell down into the cold water.

Wendy sat down leaning onto a giant stone behind her staring out over the forest with charle sitting by her side. The sky was red of the sunset and it was about to soon be dark.

"maybe i shouldn't have joined the alliance. …." she said holding her knees tight to her chest looking down at the ground. Charle shifted her gaze from the sunset towards her and said seriously.

"child stop beating yourself up, it wasn't you're fault" wendy tightened her grip around her legs even more and closed her eyes.

"yes it was…"

"you're playing with fire wendy nirvana can change you're heart at any moment" wendy opened her eyes slowly as charle talked.

"i'm a coward...I left lucy and the others instead of fighting with them"

"you know as well as i that if you had stayed you'd only get in the way" charle said crossing her arms still staring at the sunset.

"i could've at least helped natsu-san but all i did was running, if we had switched place he wouldn't hesitate to save me" wendy said with a high voice and a silence filled the area. After a moment wendy spoke up again with a sad voice

"see i shouldn't had come….."

"don't you dare say that,remember if you hadn't been here they've would had lost erza" charle said with a loud voice. Wendy continued looking down at the ground and said.

"but the oracion seis found nirvana because of me, they hate me for sure"

"is it really all that bad, i sence that a part of you was glad seing that jellal fella again" charle said looking at wendy from the corner of her eyes. Wendy bureing her head in her arms.

"and while were on that subjekt,care to explaine who he is? You said something about owing him your life and why haven't you've ever told me about him" she continued now staring at her completely. Wendy lifted her head from her arms facing her friend.

She told charle about her meeting jellal after loosing Grandina and about their journey together.

"that's all i've been in cait shelter ever since that was the last time i ever saw him" another silence fell over them before charle spoke up this time.

"and whats with you and that pink hair lately" wendy's eyes widened and her cheeks got slightly pinker and said.

"t-thats wasn't what we were talking about !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nirvana trueself...hope you don't have acrophobia.**

 _as you may have notiticed i changed the name of the story so it is just for the oracion seis arc and that is because the chapters will be to many to atract other readers to...read the story. So after i am finniahed with this arc i will probably start a new story continuing it from here. I will also try to uppload faster but i can't promise anything i do have a life. And i appreciate all of you who reads my story aventhogh it has bad spelling and grammar i am truly glad. Now on to the story._

He opened his eyes slowly blinking a few times while sitting up straight from his leaning position from the tree trunk. "now were am i?" he asked with crossed legs holding his hand on his knee.

" i also provided sir natsu with a matching set" he heard virgo say as if answering a queation to lucy.

" totally not necessary!" she just shouted in respons. Natsu was confused of what they were discussing and decided to ignore it.

" we're wasting time here, were's that wierd light thingy" He asked after standing up and searched the sky with a wrinkled forhead, squinting his eyes. His expression changed when he stared suprised at the sky.

"well we're closer but it looks different than before" lucy said standing a bit infront of him doing the same as him, staring at the sky.

"yes the light changed to black and white while the both of you were unconscious" virgo said turning around facing the two with her hand clasped together hanging infront of her. Natsu felt frustrated over everything and stared at the light with an angry expression. He breathed out heavily hanging down with his head for a minute before looking at lucy and said with a small smile.

"thanks a lot lucy for saving my butt back there" lucy was a bit chocked by that statement but answered with a stammering

"y-yeah don't mention it"

"she loves you" virgo interrupted imitating a familiar blue flying cat.

"don't copy that cat!" lucy shouted but natsu payed no head of what was going on but remembered his blue little friend and asked.

"speaking of which were is happy?" looking around almost expecting him to pop up from the bushes shouting "aye"

"i haven't seen him" lucy answered.

"Now that i think about it weren't there a surtent blonde supposed to stay with erza" natsu said placing his hands on his hips looking at the surtant blonde infront of him.

"yeah i was but we got split up" lucy answered while looking down at the ground.

"then why are we standing here instead of running towards the light" Natsu just shouted instead of getting angry or upset about it. Virgo suddenly bowed and thanked for her to then disappeare in thin air back to the celestial spirit world. Just a moment after, they heard rustling in the bushes making lucy jump backwards towards natsu and they stared at the forest suprised. A shadowed figure walked out from the snore slowly revieling herself, natsu was ready to fight.

"sherry!" shouted lucy astonished taking a step forth as sherry walked towards them.

"ehhh….?" natsu said holding his hand on his chin thinking as lucy spoke up with a smile of relief on her face.

"I'm glad you're alright but did you have to scare me"

"hey i know you" natsu cut in "weren't you on big tuna Island, Whatever happened to that dog and the dude with the eyebrows?" he asked.

"golunna island and you've seen her since then" lucy corrected folding her arms in front of her.

"it's all your fault, you fairy tail members are to blame" sherry spoke up sincerely holding out her hands laughing like a mainiac surprising them of her behavior. Hands of tree showed from the forest coming towards them in high speed, and Natsu stood ready to punch them to pieces. Instead large Ice spikes came up from the ground beneath inpaling them shattering the tree in pieces.

"i've had enough of you" A familiar shout was heard. Gray snuck up from behind her Taking his arm over her throat with his elbow crease holding her tight while throwing her to the ground.

"is she okey?" asked lucy shocked on what just happened. Gray who was laying on top of sherry, pushing her down to the ground by holding down her head with his hand grabbing it and said.

"I think she might be possesed"

"get off of me! You pay for what you did to my love!" Gray ignored sherrys shouting and turned towards them continuing what he said.

"she's been acting strange since that light showed up, have you've seen anything wierd?" natsu ignored his question staring annoyed at gray and said instead.

"yeah.. I owe you a kick in the teeth for that little trick you pulled" Gray didn't understand what he was talking about and just stared at him with a quetioned look.

"Natsu that wasn't really Gray back there" lucy tried explaining the situation that really had accured some time ago. Sherry keeped to ramble on and on and struggled to escape his grip.

"I Will avenge him!"

"avenge who exactly?" sherrys eyes widened as she saw "her love" standing infront of them.

"I thought you had more faith in me then that" he said smiling.

"is it really you?" sherry asked stsrting to rise up after just been reliesed from Gray's hold.

"ofcourse he's a whole lot tuffer then he looks" Gray said still sitting on the ground pointing with his thumb over his shoulder towards leon. Leon explained what he'd done and what happened after he had fallen.

"sounds like you've had as tuff a time as we did" lucy said holding her hands behind her back, clasped together.

"wow natsu where did you find that get up" Leon said laughing.

"what you jealouse!" he screamed gritting his teeth towards him read to fight.

"I seriously doubt that" lucy cut in.

"Wonder if Wendy likes it….." natsu thought looking down at the ground before he realised what he'd thought and jumped. Sherry fell to the ground in relief unconscious laying flat on the ground a black shadow repelled from her, rising towards the sky.

"what's that?" natsu asked Following its path up the sky.

"I said that she seemed like she was possesed" Gray said still sitting at the ground beside her holding his knee.

"it seems like were running out of time"

Wendy and Charle stood by the cliff staring at the white light.

"it appears that the black has vanished from the pillar" Charle said floating in the air.

"I Wonder if that is a good or bad thing.." they decided to try to regroup with the others and walked down the Mountain. Walking in silence the sky suddenly flashed up with light and a loud noice was heard through the sky. Turning around they saw how the light pilar expanded quickly by the second.

"I think it's getting worse" Wendy shouted looking at it with horrified eyes.

"quickly Child lets get to safety"

"so our mission was a failure.." Leon said holding sherry in his arms looking up at the light.

"NO WAY!" natsu screamed shocked.

"I hope that it is'nt as bad as it looks" Gray said.

"yeah I'm pretty sure it is!" they only stood there staring at it unable to do anything after awhile Gray spoke up again.

"and once again erza is in the Middle of it"

Lucy exclaimed in shock "seriously?"

"this is the most dangerouse thing i've ever smelled" Natsu shouted. Suddenly a similarity to tentacles started coming up from the ground destroying the forest around. Digging up from the ground they lifted to the air with dirt falling from them in giant like waterfalls.

"OH Great what now is going on!" natsu shouted bewildered.

"do you think this is nirvana?" lucy asked

"doesn't seem like magic to me" Leon stated. Then the ground suddenly started shaking furiously making them almost to fall over. The earth beneath them cracked up and before they even know it they got lifted up in the air by a tentacle which had dug up from the earth.

The earth crumbled under her and a tentacle plowed up the earth gliding towards her. Thrown up in the air she felt two paws holding her from behind and got lifted up in the air by Charle.

"don't worry i got you" she said flying between flying Stones and trees.

"thanks" Wendy shouted in gratitude over the rumbling.

"Look there" Wendy shouted pointing towards a abonded town on top of the huge spider like machine which had rised up from the ground.

"could that be…Nirvana?" Charle quetioned. Some of the ground had got grown on to its legs, small plots of grass with trees and bushes was placed arouns it's legs. Wendy and Charle flew over the abandoned city with dark small buildings. Wendy heard natsu shouting and followed his voice to see the pinkette and his friends running up on one of the legs. Wendy felt relieved to see him again and smiled warmly at them.

"what energy" charle said over her.

Natsu ran infront of them and shouted.

"Once i get on the top i'll punch this thing into a billion pieces" to later continuing shouting nonsence. Suddenly the legs started to move again and Nirvana had started walking slowly. They fell from the sudden movement and now laying on the ground Gray heard a whimpering amd shouted to natsu.

"you got to be kidding me! Come on!"

"what's with you, you can't start getting sick right now!" lucy continued.

"sorry i can't help it" natsu pleaded

"just try"

"this things moving to a place to another" he wailed.

"it May be moving but it's not a vehicle, don't think at it that way" Gray shouted towards him again.

"what are they doing?" asked Charle looking at them sighing.

"what is wrong with natsu-san ?" Wendy said Noticing that something was off with him.

Natsu closed his eyes concentrating deeply thinking over and over how it is not a vechile. He stood up and shouted

"yeah you're right!" he took big steps forth Walking past them. He walked Some steps but slowed down until he stopped completely and said defeated.

"it's a vehicle….."

"just think at it like a giant octupus, being on the back on the back on an animal does'nt bother you does it!?"

"an octupus in the wood is all kind of wrong"

"don't sweat the details!" lucy shouted frustrated back. Natsu closed his eyes and smacked himself on his cheeks a few times before opening them wide and said.

"you're right i just gotta get my mind on ease" just then the leg they stood on took i giant step slamming into the ground Hard making natsu glide to the side unable to move.

"watch out" lucy screamed

"stay alert idiot!"

"I know what I'm doing this is a piece of cake" he said grinning determined. Nirvana took another giant step and natsus smile faultered to a shocked expression. He slided further, making him glide down the side of the round tentacle. He tried to stay on it and stopped for a few seconds before losing his grip and fell down.

Wendy watched horrified how he fell down she felt a chill through her spine she took Charles arm and shouted

"Charle you need to fly and save him!" but Charle only smiled and said calmly

"I don't think i need to" while staring up at the sky were she saw a familiar blue flying cat. Wendy saw how happy dived through the sky and catched natsu in his arms ajd wendy breathed out in relief.

"we should go up to the the city again and help them out" she said just as she saw them.

"agreed"

Natsu fell with high speed towards the ground. He screamed in horror waiting for the inpact but instead felt Someone lift him up. He stared wide Eyed at the ground as he flew through the sky prossesing what happened. Understanding what just happened he shouted.

"good work pal" smiling widely

"aye sir"

"wow happy that was totally awsome you're my hero" they flew through the sky in loops until they met with Gray and lucy.

"take it all the way to the top guys were gonna head through there" Gray said pointing towards a open door at the end of the tentacle.

"right" they took of fast up the side of Nirvana and was met with the abandoned city before their eyes making natsu exclaim in shock.

"ahh….wierd"

"yeah it looks like Some creepy old city" happy said

"I don't understand…." he stared with a blank expression over the town, His eyebrows forrowed.

"that smell….I can smell him"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **9: dragonslayer vs dragonslayer**

He pumped his fist up with intense flames while happy dove down from up high in the air with high speed towards brain. Ready to punch, Natsu growled loudly shouting at him.

"I'm gonna stop you!" he swung his fist but missed breaking the ground beneath him.

"who are you?" brain asked astonished as he'd backed away with small steps towards the edge of the building. Turning his head around facing him, Nastu shot a death glare at him furious in anger. Holding Natsu by the back happy flew up higher in the air with him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Shooting a large beam of fire from his mouth he made it drag across the ground destroying it's path before hitting brain.

"cobra don't let him run wild here!" shouted brain as he made up a green shield formed with magic to protect himself as the fire reached him.

"Got it!" cobra streatched out his hand and shouted his pet snakes name while his other was still in his pocket. Cubelios started to move and attacked, shoting up from the ground to reach Natsu and happy. Sensing that something were coming from behind they turned around just as he got knocked by cubelios making them tumble in the air several feet away. Happy stopped them, making them stable again.

"Screw that thing, i'll burn it to cinders!" Natsu screamed annoyed but was met with cobras fist knocking him backwards again. Tumbling in the air uncontrollably Happy once again managed to stop them.

"Thank you, Happy" Natsu smiled looking at his friend behind him, Dizzy, happy answerd with a groggy "aye….."

Natsu smile vanished as he focused on cobra again turning around "why,you…" but stopped mid sentence his eyes widening in shock.

"W-what's that? The snake's flying!" screamed happy and cubelios made a hiss noice as she flew there with cobra upon her. "bastard, I thought you were supposed to have a weakness to vehicles" said cobra completely ignoring what they'd said a second ago.

"Happy isn't a vehicle!" He shouted back punching his fists in the air and kicking while happy shouted "yeah,that's right!"

"I see, so that's why you remain in the air...You cannot bear to stand on Nirvana itself, you make me laugh" cobra said holding his hand as cubelios side making himself stable, grinning at him.

"That's none of your business!" Natsu swung his right arm backwards continuing talking as he ignited it with fire.

"Move it! I'm going to stop this huge thing!" cobra just crossed his arms and said with a smirk of dominance.

"try it if you think you can, I won't let you anywhere near brain"

"Brain?" Natsu asked looking at the guy with white hair in a sort of backslick and a staff on his right hand. "That guy is the one moving this thing?" Natsu asked to himself and looked at cobra seeinh him as he waved his hand singnaling him to come at him.

"Come on,dragon slayer"

"All right!" He flew toward him with a hand ready to punch "In your dreams! I'm going after that guy!" He sgoyted as he avoidrd cobra ,swunging around him, heading towards brain. Instead he was met with cubelios purple snake tail in the stomach flying back again.

"I can hear them, all your movements…"

"What?"

"Now, that's more like it, let's have some fun"

Sitting in the middle of the deserted city she looked at charle laying exhausted on the ground breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, charle, Making you push yourself like that.."

"Don't worry about me" she said starting to rise up from the ground, sitting on her knees and continued talking. "What i'd like to hear is what you plan on doing now that you're here" Wendys eyes widened slightly realising that she hadn't had a plan in the first place. She looked down at the ground thinking. "I suppose i can try to find Natsu…" she thought before noticing what she was thinking, she continued with "...and the others…."

"Are you going to chase after that gerard again and…"

"NO" Wendy screamed peculiar loud interrupting her and charle just stared suprised saying "wendy?" in shock. Hearing her name wendy made a disconcerned face and scratched her cheek while looking away blushing

"well, I suppose that was a part of my plan too, but…" wendy laughed silently before facing her friend still a little bashfull and said.

"well for now i'll try my best to stop this, i will try to help as best as i can"

Charle just smiled and answerd with a "I suppose so" met with a genuin smile from wendy. They sat there a moment in silence before wendy noticed something wrong with charle. Charles eyes stared wide open ahead while she stood up mumling to herself as she walked forward.

"T-this can't be...This is just a coincidence,right?" she walked towards the edge of nirvana and wendy ran up from behind.

"They can't possibly be…" charle said shocked, standing at the edge of the nirvana looking at something.

"what's happening, charle?" wendy walked up beside her.

"In the exact direction we're heading,lies our guild….."

Every punch he threw at him was blocked and he could'nt do anything about it, after every time, he got more and more inpatient. "Damn it, I really can't hit him…I have to finish this guy quick, or i'll never be able to fight that guy" Natsu said looking at brain who stood at the edge watching as they fought. He turned towards cobra again staring at him with deadly eyes and shouted.

"Damn it,Let's go, happy, I'm getting fired up!" But happy didn't move yet just stared at brain standing alone at the array.

"wait...look natsu!" shocked of why they did not go forward he looked at brain confused as happy continued speaking

"over there,the magic array is back to normal again..I thought it was wiped out by that last attack…"

"I guess this means that if we don't defeat that cocky old man,we'll never get rid of it" Natsu said and soon after he said that, they heard cobra laughing.

"I can hear every word….and you won't be getting anywhere near him." Brain turned around from the fight and said to cobra to finnish it as quickly as possibly.

"bring it on!" screamed natsu almost interuppting brain as he was talking to cobra. Finnishing their conversation brain walked away and cobra changed his gaze at natsu again.

"Cubelios" he shouted, the purple snake started to fly towards natsu as cobra stood ontop of her. Biting after them, happy luckily evaded the attacks from her. After making some distance berween them Natsu Smashed his fists together and a large flame arose from him and shouted.

"Fire dragon's brilliant flame" throwing a ball of fire at cobra and a explosion came from the ground as some buildings were destroyed beneath them. Cobra had disappeared and a giant cloud of dust errupted from the buildings and from within it cobra flew out of it unharmed.

"I'm not done yet" Natsu shouted throwing more flame balls at him but every one missed. The whole area around him was filled with smoke and all that was left underneath him was broken bits of buildings. He breathed heavily.

"seriously?...after throwing so many of those,at least one of them should've hit,logically speaking.." Natsu said before getting snapped away by that snakes tail again tumbling in the air as cobra repeated himself again. "I can hear everything" Natsu flew towards them ignoring cobra, with his fist in flames he was about to punch but got snapped by that tail again. Falling towards the ground but stopped by some short distance from the ground flying up again. As they did they were met with cobra and cubelios who punched them with it's tail again.

"damn it" They flew away from him into one of the buildings.

"he seems like a guy, girls would not like" happy said. Stopping inside one of the buildings they decided to hide to then make a suprise attack. Which natsu had explained to happy making punches in the air. As quiet as he could they waited pressed to one of the corners until the wall got crushed beside him. Thats when he littet up his fist jumping into the smoke punching….nothing. Suprised he stared out the giant hole , a knee smashed into his face and he fell to the ground.

"I can hear you!... and what did you say about me and girls huh?" he queationed making happys eyes widen as he shouted bewildered.

"you heard that?!" After som time they made there way to the open field again. Natsu tried to punch him again but failed.

"How stupid are you i hear everything my magic allows me to hear your inner voice" cobra said quite annoyed, tired of Natsus foolishness but changed to amusing as he continued "and ofcourse about that blue haired you been thinking on lately" Natsus face changed to a darker shade of red as he heard that. "I just Wondered where she was that's all" Happy looked at his friend but decided to let it go for now and asked instead.

"inner voice?" pausing a moment before shouting loudly "in that case, can you hear this?" silence filled the area then a soft rumbeling was heard and cobra said with a smile. "now i understand your love for fish" Natsu who just regained himself shouted

"what about this" and both cobra and natsu stared intence at eachother for a moment until cobra suddenly started laughing.

"that was ha pretty good gag"

As he laughed natsu tried thinking of a plan but got interupted by cobra who was now serious again.

"trying to deside to punch from the left or right?" natsu shocked tries to think of another plan but in vain as cobra explained his plan again, lastly happy shouted

"hence plan T" and charged right at him.

"right hook,left kick, followed by a roundhouse kick to the right,and right stand punch" Cobra said as Natsu attacked following all his movements but got shocked by an unexpected event when natsu suddenly stood infront of him punching him in the face. Falling down several metres he got catched by cubelios tail but after came natsu diving at him with two fire fists punching him again in the face to then kick him in the stomach. Shocked cobra thought

"He's...he's not thinking at all!" but stopped natsus right straight punch holding his fist in his hand. His skin on his hands and arms turned to scaled and natsu draged his hand out of his grip in pain. Shocked natsu stared at him

"a dragon slayer?"

"poison dragon" Cobra said launching an attack at him and natsu got pushed back several metres away. Flying in the air cobra dove after him crashing after him, Natsu tried despretely to make som distance but every time cobra got after.

"fire dragons iron fist" natsu shouted and charged at him.

"poison dragon thrusting fang" red magic came up like a arm grabbing natsus hand in fire, stopping him. A large explosion, happy dropped him and natsu got crashed into a building beneath them. Happy flew after him and got him in the air again flying back again to were cobra was.

"Fire dragons claw" Natsu feet got in flames as he tried to kick him but cobra countered with a poison dragon spiral jaw stopping him. Making Natsu smash in to a pilar that carried a round glas with a fire in it. Tipping it over making a huge explosion and flames errupt everywhere and natsu eventhough smashed into the ground and motion sick sucked up the flames. He flew up once again towards cobra.

"Now i feel power springing in me"

"That still doesn't change that a can hear your every move" Ignoring his comment he flew away with cobra right after.

"poison dragon piercing fang" small blasts of poison fireing at natsu but with max speed happy managed to dodge it. Letting go of natsu making him fall towards cobra with a fire punch, coming in range he got stopped again.

"fire dragon…" he tried to change by using his roar but cobras hand smashed onto his face and he got blasted away again catched by happy who waited at some distance. Poison came from cubeluos and as natsu use to do, cobra ate it saying

"now i fell power spring in me"

"don't you dare copy me!" Natsu shouted.

"poison dragons roar" Blasting natsu head on but it did'nt make him fall or tumble away instead something else happened.

"w-what's going on?" feeling tired and their bodies not moving properly they barely stayed in the air.

"the breath of a poison dragon spreads viruses through the enemy's body and it slowly steals their body's movement, and ultimately their life" cobra explained and natsu felt his body starting to shake.

"the moment my breath struck you, you had already lost this….." Cobra stopped mid sentence as he saw natsu infront of him with flames as large wings.

"fire dragons wing attack" destroying even more around him.

"moving around after getting my poison, not bad for a old style dragon slayer"

"old style? Cobra explained short about the generation of dragon slayers and finnish ed by saying.

"After all there are no dragons in this world"

"what did you say?" Natsu screamed in anger and lighted his fist in fire, charging at him.

"poison dragon twing fang" surounded in poison he noticed how his body wouldn't move anymore and cobra smiled devily. Barely keeping themselves in the air natsu started talking to happy.

"Happy drop me"

"what are you saying natsu?"

"it's time to finish this"

"what are you planning to do?" happy asked concerned

"happy do it now!" Natsu spoke up with a higher voice and doing as he begged happy closed his eyes and let go of him,making natsu fall towards the cobra.

"fire dragon. …" jumping up from cubelios cobra set a hand on his head.

"how about i crush that head of yours?" Falling towards the ground head first Natsu felt frustrated and shouted loud in anger, loud as a dragons roar making happy hold his ears.

"my-my ears!" cobra screamed holding on to his ears falling to the ground unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Well updating quicker was a lie it seems. like wtf am i doing. sorry if it took long and i hope someone is still reading this...

Chapter 10: Reunited

All fairy tail members stopped in their tracks as a thunderous scream echoed through the ruins on top of nirvana, a monstrous roar similar to a dragons. The screaming stopped, echoing low between the buildings, natsu breathed in heavily and saw cobra laying on the ground. Happy flew closer to the poison dragon slayer and said to natsu.

"Wow you got a serious set of pipes on ya" Natsu stammered as he answered him.

"Eh yeah i totally planned on busting out his eardrums it sure fooled him" Natsu looked down at him and smiled "ha I rule right!?"

"It was dumb luck and you know it" Happy said looking over Natsu's shoulder. They started to drop in height slowly towards the ground and happy said with a tired voice.

"Natsu i'm starting to not feel so good" Exhausted Nastu replied.

"I..It's because of his poison" as he said that happy didn't have any strength left and dropped him as they both fell to the ground. "And now i can't even move anymore" Natsu continued as they both laid on the ground. Nirvana took another giant step over the forest making natsu feel nauseated and almost throwing up. He heard someone walk towards him, looking up he saw cobra standing in front of him and furiously he spat out his words. "I swear i'll put an end to you for the honor of the six demons" natsu clenched his fists.

"No you're wrong… no way pal" Cobra stepped up closer to him.

"No i hear it loud and clear the bell tolling on the old generation, its over, your king is done, time for the new dragon slayer" Cobra screamed raising his fist, Natsu closed his eyes and gritted his teeth preparing for the final blow. A loud boom was heard above him, opening his eyes he saw how cobra fell to his knees in pain and behind him stood brain.

"Thats enough cobra...you may stand down" Shocked Natsu watched as cobra turned his head towards brain.

"Brain….but why….are you mad?" Brain smiled

"You've performed extraordinarily well….but it's time for you to rest" A brief time it got silent and cobra just watched brain.

"I'm sorry did you hear that" Brain said amused, laughing.

"How dare you!" Cobra hissed tears welling up in his eyes "You traitor!...all i ever wanted was to hear the voice of my one true friend" Cobra bent forward past Natsu stretching out his hand "cubelios" He said before collapsing to the ground. Natsu stared at Cobra beside him

"He..he's gone." Natsu breathed in sharply butting his head to the ground, tightening his fists he tried slowly to rise up, getting on his knees and hands he said

"H..how could you do that to him, he was your...friend"

"With the power i now have in my despotial i will have no problem gather friends that will much better serve me" Natsu looked up at him "you don't make friends with power all you get are puppets!"

"You shouldn't make such a fuss...after all your power is what i admire about you the most, it would do me good to have a friend like you, or use you as my puppet" Brain walked up to him grabbing him by the scarf and dragged him after him as he walked.

"Natsu!" Brain stopped in his tracks and natsu looked at the source of the voice, he saw Lucy, gray and jura standing a few feet away from them.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked staring at him shocked. "It's moving i just can't handle it"

"You need to save Natsu...Brain is taking him away" Happy said laying at the ground where they fell.

"the six demons have been cut down to a mere three...were been chopped in half, so to stop the bleeding i will recruit this one" Only seeing one solution to the problem, Natsu with no strength left bit brains arm "in your dreams" shocking brain who lifted him up in the air and smacked him to the ground. Touching the ground again his motion sickness became worse and he wailed

"I...am...so...sick"

"His spirit is strong but stomach to weak" Jura said

"Please help me.. stop this thing"

"Yeah were gonna stop it not just for your sake" Gray said.

" Is that so?...You'll stop nirvana" Brain said amused "try your best, but you mustn't waste any time...we're quickly approaching our first target…..caitshelter" Natsu's eyes widened at what he heard "th..that's wendy's guild why…." he thought. Brain laughed maliciously seeing all of their reactions.

"What is your objective, what could you possibly hope to gain from their loss?" Jura asked.

"The world at it's head, in the blink of an eye this guild of light will be consumed by darkness"

"You will not get away from this scumbag" Gray said and then felt immense pressure behind him, like a invisible force dragging him down. Jura walked up behind him.

"You still haven't told me, What do you hope to gain!" Jura said furious, raising his voice.

Brain laughed

"I don't need to answer to you, i owe the rights to light and darkness, kneel before me!"

"What a bothersome fool" Jura walked past Gray closer to brain.

"Didn't you hear what i said?...Kneel!" Brain pointed his skull staff at jura, green magic sucking in its mouth. Jura brought up his right and pointing at him forming it like a gun, rocks and stones from behind got lifted up and was thrown at brain making a giant explosion. Brain got pushed into the building behind him.

"Stand up! Once you've explained why you've set your sights on the caitshelter guild, then i let you rest"

"How fascinating, i must admit i am a bit surprised, but it seems to me your strength merits such prestige" Brain said standing up and a dent of his body was shown of the rock behind him. A fight broke out between them and Natsu watched as brain threw attacks of green magic and jura defending with giant stone walls, Brain moved behind him attacking with a mixture of fire this time. Jura bent a already standing stone wall in front of him to his back dodging it. Brain kept up attacking but the attacks were always stopped, then creating a giant beam of magic head on, jura build up a long line of stone. The beam cut through and stone splinters flew in the air but stopped getting a yellow light around them and with force headed to brain. He trapped him under a pile of rocks and clasped his hands together

"Supreme king rock crunch" Hands came up from the ground, palms towards the rocks and it clapped shut making the rocks fly away in the air and brain fell to the ground. Jura walked up to him and said.

"Now i still need an answer to why you're attacking caitshelter"

"..um jura?" Lucy interrupted "do you think we can stop this thing now?" Natsu held his hand infront of his mouth and couldn't agree more. "Yeah that's a good idea, can we do it like right now!" Natsu closed his eyes trying to focus on not throwing up ignoring the conversation with brain.

"Guys!" Natsu's eyes shot open he looked up and saw wendy and carla running towards them. He felt happy seeing her again unharmed but she didn't notice him and he don't know how he felt about it.

"We're in trouble, i think this city is headed toward my guild for some reason" He watched as she ran up towards gray.

"Don't worry everythings going to be okay" Wendy didn't understand at first what he meant that but then saw brain laying on the ground. Gray saw that and explained.

"His buddy the snake charmer is laying right over there"

"What we know this brain guy's been controlling this with him out cold the city should stop any minute now" Lucy said smiling to her. Wendy smiled back and then looked around searching for Natsu thinking that he would be there but she didn't see him.

"I still have some lingering concern..but the worst is over" A weak "No…." was heard a few feet away wendy turned around and saw natsu laying on the ground. "I don't think...so...guys please stop this thing" Wendy was happy seeing him again but her smile faltered seeing how he laid there on the ground.

"Oh you poor guy, have you been poisoned too?" She asked concerned and both lucy and gray shook their heads. Natsu couldn't keep it up and became unconscious. Wendy ran up to him and sat on her knees beside him treating him for the poison he woke up but even then he did not get better. Concerned wendy asked them holding him on the shoulder and stomach.

" what do we do?, i cast a spell that counter out the venom but he's still sick"

"Natsu and vehicles don't seem to mix to well" Happy explained

"I don't think my stomach want's to be inside me anymore" Natsu wailed.

"It's motion sickness?" She asked

"Aye"

"In that case i cast a spell that restore his sense of balance" she stood up and sat down behind him and brought her hands at either side of the head and said "troja". Natsu opened his eyes and jumped up in the air screaming "i'm back! I feel million times better" happily jumping up and down in the air. Wendy smiled warmly watching him jump up and down

"i'm glad i thought that might work" Natsu did a cartwheel and walked up towards her standing close in front of her. He smiled his toothy grin "you're a life savior wendy!" She blushed deeply with him so close to her and backed a step but natsu didn't seem to mind.

"You need to teach me that sometime" he continued, wendy looked down at the ground

"But it's my sky magic….sorry"

"That's okay" He said before running up to lucy begging her to summon a boat spirit.

"We gotta figure out how to stop this thing" Natsu released lucy and turned around and walked back beside wendy watching over the ruins.

"I don't get it….i thought this is what hoteye i..i mean richard said brain was the one controlling it was he lying?" Natsu didn't quite follow who this richard was but let it be for now. Carla walked up in front of the group "there is a much more pertinent question at hand or should i say a different way the question to stop it should be fraced, there are no visible controls and the one who is supposed to control it is out of the picture how should we stop it?" Natsu heard a sniffling by his side and saw from the corner of his eye wendy shaking violently, he reached out his hand but stopped and pulled it back again. He turned away hearing her say between sobs.

"Our guild is in trouble"

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save them, i won't let this thing hurt your friends..i owe it to you, I'll stop it, i promise" Wendy looked up at his back, he turned his head towards her and gave her a reassuring smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost a year since i posted, but only almost! i can't promise if it's going to become a faster update from now on but i have written two more chapter so that's something**

Chapter 11: A new enemy awakens

"So if there isn't a pilot seat or control panel where we can stop this thing what are we going to do?" Happy asked raising his hand to get noticed by the others, natsu looked down at his friend holding his hands at his sides and said.

"Destroy it of course" as if it was already obvious. Lucy sighed "yeah leave it to us to demolish a city alright"

Gray looked over the city around them "How do you plan on breaking something this huge?" The walking city took a giant step breaking the trees beneath it's feet. Jura wondered if they could just ask brain to get the answer to their problem which carla said that they wouldn't get that easy of an answer from him.

"Maybe jellal would know…." Wendy mumbled to herself, but as she said that she remembered natsu's reaction on seeing jellal. She didn't want to be trouble to him even more than she'd already been. When lucy asked what she said she it was nothing and explained that she maybe been onto something and wanted to check it out. That way she could find jellal without natsu knowing.

"You know a way to stop this thing! Do you want hel…." Natsu exclaimed brightly but wendy cut him off and said she didn't need any a bit hasty and then ran down the tower. Natsu brought out his hand after her calling her name before she disappeared out of sight.

"What's with her?" he thought scratching the back of his head. A voice filled his head, he didn't know who the voice belonged to but listened to what he said. The voice belonging to someone called richard explained how to destroy the city.

"So, it moves using body link magic…" Gray said after hearing that the way to stop this thing from moving is to fight a guy named midnight. The voice continued to talk and told them where their enemy was located and that he was powerful.

"powerful, huh? I'm getting fired up! Let's go!" Natsu said brightly starting to run down the stairs of the tower with his comrades right behind him. While he ran down the stairs he remembered that wendy had gone down before them and he asked the others if wendy would have walked into this midnight when she walked away. Jura explained to him that midnight was located in the basement and wendy had probably not walked into him. For that Natsu felt revealed, he don't know her power of capability only that she can healing magic and she meating midnight could mean trouble. They reached the bottom of the stairs reaching a giant stone door with carvings on, he ran up to the door dragging them open. A bright light shone through the opening. "It's a trap" jura yelled close after that a explosion erupted from within the room. The doors threw away from their positions and natsu and the others blew backwards by the force. Silence followed after with small cracks and sounds of small stoned falling to the floor, natsu opened his eyes staring over the room before him.

"Is everyone alive?" he heard gray ask from his left with an answer from happy, a small aye.

"What happened, we were caught in that explosion and…" before lucy could finish her sentence she bumped her head in the ceiling?

"Were buried?" Natsu punched the ceiling till he broke through it. When he poke his head out in the open he saw jura standing before him with his back turned and arm stretched out breathing heavily and a wall of stone was created before him. He stared at him in shock feeling when gray,happy and lucy climbing out beside him.

"Jura!"

"Old man!"

"He protected us…"

The wall of stone disappeared revealing a giant hole, jura slightly turned his head towards them. "Stay well, young ones…i'm glad you're all safe" He said before collapsing to the floor.

Wendy and carla had just took off from the tower and were now flying over the city searching for jellal. A while after a bang was heard over the city, carla stopped flying and turned around and they saw the lower half of the tower explode. Wendy stared at it in shock

"was it a trap? Carla we need to go and help them what if they're hurt or worse…."

"There's nothing we can do" she answered and continued flying with a stern look on her face.

"I can heal them" wendy still kept on. Carla explained in a calm but threatening tone that she can't use her magic so carelessly all the time and that they're probably fine with jura being there, the fairy tail members seems pretty strong as well. Wendy glanced back with an uncertain look but agreed to what carla said, they need to save their guild by finding jellal. She just hoped natsu and the others were okay. She felt how they sank in height, carla felt tired and couldn't fly much longer and they decided to continue by foot.

"You have a good sense of smell after all" carla said letting wendy go softly on the ground before herself landing on the ground. Wendy looked on the ground

"but that jellal smells a little different than the one i know"

"Anyway, let's search for jellal he might be able to stop this thing" carla said standing up. They started moving forward again, running through the demolished city.

Gray, happy and lucy sat around juras unconscious body trying to get some response from him but in vain. They didn't know anything else to do but to hope he would survive. Natsu stood looking down at him clenching his fist in anger and gritting his teeth. A voice was heard around them, who spoke by breathing out his words in a heavy voice.

"What a joke" it breathed out "Brain used up all the rest of his power and could only get rid of one of you" They all stood looking over the surroundings searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who is it!?" gray yelled out. Happy spotted something over them and pointed where it were yelling for the other to look. Turning around towards where happy was pointing they saw green light coming from the eye sockets and mouth of a skull. It sunk to the ground in front of them.

"Perhaps i will clean up the rest of you fools" All of them stood in silence staring at it not saying anything until Happy cried out.

"The skull is talking"

"You talk too even though you're a cat" Lucy said back to him. The skull levitated upwards laughing like a maniac for no reason probably for something he said but they didn't listen. Gray realised something as he stared up at it yelling out that that's the staff brain had. It continued laughing so natsu grabbed it by the end of the staff and hit his head on the ground.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey now" stopping it from laughing, he turned the skull around so it was facing him and told it to stop the city ending the sentence with calling it a rotten stick.

"What do you mean by rotten! Stick i'll accept, but what do you mean rotten!" It yelled back up to his face angry. "I am the seventh member of oracion seis, i have awakened to…" before he could end his sentence natsu took the end of the stick again and hit the head to the ground again. Hearing it say seventh member both Lucy and Happy became confused by it because all know it's always been six members. It came to an extent that even happy gave a lecture about them. Coming to the conclusion that it clearly doesn't make sense.

"Wait are we dropping the talking stick thing?" Gray asked after hearing their discussion. Happy just shrugged his shoulders and told them that it was so ridiculous that he didn't know where to start. The seventh member of oracion seis slipped out of Natsu's hand and floated out of his reach towards the hole that was created out of the explosion.

"Soon i'll be able to see the guild of those fools...i must clean up the trash without delay"

"You mean caitshelter?" Lucy asked making the staff turn around.

"Exactly! We will begin our destruction by crushing them! They have the power to seal Nirvana once again that is why we must destroy them" Natsu felt anger erupt from within him, he needs to stop this thing to save caitshelter he promised her after all. He engulfed his fists in flames and sprinted towards it, he punched but missed to then be getting struck by it falling to the ground.

"Natsu damn it!" Gray started his ice magic but before he could attack the staff head butted him in the stomach making them fly. Natsu grabbed the end of the staff stopping them from going any further.

"Great going, Natsu! Now beat the crap out of it" Gray cheered him on as he stood up again but as he said that he got knocked in the head by it. Natsu had lost control of it and now it was attacking both of them. Because of that both Natsu and Gray lost their focus on it and instead started a fight between each other. While fighting the staff had his attention on lucy after that time Gray and Natsu had stopped fighting and were now attacking it together. But got knocked down once again.

"Damn brats" The ball sphere in the skulls mouth started to shine and electricity broke through striking both Natsu and Gray.

"What's wrong? Is all you got your youth? Youth alone isn't going to beat me!" suddenly it realised something staring into nothing.

"Now what?" Natsu asked looking at up at it.

"Incredible….all the six..all the six members defeated" It uttered in shock after the sphere fell out it's mouth to the ground making it break. Hearing that Natsu felt happy about the situation meaning they were closer to saving wendy's guild now, unfortuately he didn't get so many chances in kicking butt. The staff mumbled further and mentioning in his mumbling about a He and Bad.

"He?" Lucy asked

"There's more? Don't tell me that it's the eighth now" Happy said. The staff ignored them looking the other way shaking of fear. With a hand in his pocket Gray asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Brain…" It mumbled again. Natsu put his hands behind his head and walked a bit closer to it and said

"If you're talking about him, jura beat him"

"no...Brain has another personality there are a back face, codenamed Zero who loves nothing but destruction" The group was shocked of what they heard there were another one to beat now and it didn't sound good.

"Loves destruction?" Lucy said holding her hand over her chest

"Zero?"

"With his overwhelming evil magic he sealed that existence away with six keys"

"And those are the oracion seis" Gray finished making it clear. The staff explained that when the oracion seis are defeated the keys unlock and the personality of zero will be reborn again. Natsu knew that another enemy means a more narrow way to save caitshelter but he couldn't stop himself from feeling excited because zero like a strong opponent and fun to fight. The wall blew up beside them and in walked.

"Welcome back master zero!" exclaimed the staff falling to the ground in front of the man. The two members talked and it was visible that it was a long time ago that the two met each other in those conditions.

"I'll handle the rest, stand back, klodoa" The staff called klodoa stepped aside without a second thought and in front of them stood this Zero. He took of his shirt and used magic to change it to something else and stared at them with his red tired eyes. They could feel his hostile attitude and tremendous magic power.

"You little brats….you sure made a mess out of my guild, and as it's master, i will make you pay for that" HIs magic power increased making the ground shake.

"Gettin' fired up,Natsu?" Gray asked staring at their opponent quite excited himself. Natsu smiled and said that this was nothing he'd felt before. Then Zero stopped channeling magic out of his body and looked at jura who still laid on the ground unconscious.

"I'll start by erasing this baldy who hurt this body!" He said before firing magic out of his hand towards jura. Gray stepped in front and made a ice wall stopping his attack.

"You're gonna attack someone who can't even move?" He screamed at him fighting back his continuing attack. His magic started to break through the ice wall getting closer of breaking through till the wall exploded making both Jura and Gray fly away by the force.

"Old man"

"Gray"

"Whether he can move or not isn't much of a difference as long as it has form, it's just as fun to destroy!" Zero said holding his hands behind his back looking down on them. Natsu jumped up in the air with his fist in flames and dived towards him with a punch, Zero brought up a shield stopping him without much effort even though the power made the ground beneath get destroyed. He walked toward natsu poking him in the chest with it index finger making him fly into the ceiling knocking him unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A new glimpse of hope

Without much progress done on the ground Wendy and carla had took of into the sky again searching for jellal. She held a hand over her eyes looking over the city for the blue air but the city was big and he was nowhere to be found.

"where are you jellal?" she asked no one in particular. Carla lost height again and had come to her limit once again after a while off keeping wendy flying. So they landed on the roof of a nearby building and waited there for a moment. wendy stared out over the city and noticed that the surrounding were getting familiar and told carla.

"I'm starting to recognise the surroundings now"

"we're almost there...sheesh. But this city is huge!" Carla said with crossed arms. wendy looked at the ground asking what they'll do now, they've searched a long time and it's almost up.

"at this rate caitshelter will be….."

"I know that!" Wendy interrupted before she could say it. "i know….but what should i do…" She hugged her knees tight to her chest. She felt weak she was supposed to be a dragon slayer, looking at natsu he was in a total different league than her. He could fight strong opponents and help and save others but all she could do was finding others to save her. She wanted to be strong like him she was supposed to be a dragon slayer too.

"decide on one thing!" Wendy looked up at her friend standing beside her.

"do you want to see jellal? do you want jellal to stop this thing?" Carla turned around towards her and pointed her paw at her.

"if you chase two rabbits at once you won't catch either!" Wendy looked at her shocked but then she needed to know what she wanted.

"we have to stop it, right now we need to stop nirvana" Carla smiled and nodded in agreement and told her to focus on that and don't think about other things.

"right!"

"shall we keep searching by foot? i'll fly you down" Carla asked and took wendy by the back and flew her down to the ground. They ran between buildings guided by wendy's sense of smell until wendy noticed two people far ahead one with red hair and one with blue. They ran up closer to them and wendy screamed his name in happiness. Erza stood up looked at them and smiled.

"wendy, you're safe? i'm glad"

"yes" she answered and smiled back happy that she finally found him, she said his name.

"who are you?" He asked as he saw her, she was shocked at first but then felt pain in her chest. he had forgotten. Erza noticed that and explained that his memories was jumbled up at the moment and that he doesn't remember either of them. She looked up at erza and then down at jellal again. "I see...then that's why" she thought to herself.

"Wendy..did we know each other?" He asked, wendy didn't answer and carla exclaimed in shock if he had forgotten how to stop Nirvana as well. He winced and stammered unable to say anything. they stood in silence for a moment before he started to speak.

"A self-destruct magic circle will no longer work. I don't know of any other way…I apologize" Wendy felt all hope drain from her she had failed to find a way to stop it. But carla didn't give up and yelled in frustration

"hold it right there! then what is going to happen to our guild!?" As she said that the whole thing started shaking and a light started at the front of the city. They ran towards it and when they reached to where their no more ground to walk on they saw caitshelter.

"don't tell me...this light….this magic power….NIrvana is going to fire?" Erza screamed in shock looking as the light grew brighter and brighter. Wendy stared at it in horror feeling tears in her eyes and just as the beam fired she screamed in pain "Stop it". The Beam fired at their guild but as it did a light came flying through the sky hitting one of the legs of the city was walking on making it lose its aim missing the guild. thereafter more lights came from the sky hitting the top of the city. The beam lost it's power and it disappeared and a strong wind with dust and sand erupted out of nowhere making Wendy lose her balance and slide down an edge but got caught by erza who dragged her up again. A shadow travelled through the city and they stared up at the sky to see christina fly through the sky.

"can you hear me? somebody...somebody respond! if all of you are safe, please respond!" A voice was heard calling out to them using telepathy.

"that voice...is it you hibiki?" Erza asked looking up at the ship sailing in the air.

"erza-san! and you're safe to wendy"

"by the way, i'm safe as well" Another voice cut in belonging to no one other than ichiya.

"what happened i thought christine was shot down?" She cut in. Hibiki told them that it worked somehow by the teamwork of the other members in the alliance. With lyon creating a wing of ice, the hull who was split into pieces his holden up by sherry and ren and the attack before was made from eve's snow magic.

"we could only take out the leg….but..now my..magics all drained" Eve utter in exhaustion before passing out.

"eve hang in there!" Ren yelled out

"i'm not doing so well either" came sherry tired voice. The group on the ground could only stare in awe at them and wendy told them a small thank you in gratitude in saving their guild.

"As you can hear we're reaching the limit up here so we can't attack from the ship anylonger and i don't know how long we can stay in the air" Hibiki paused a moment before he continuing his speech.

"listen carefully...It took a long time, but i finally found it inside the archive, The way to stop nirvana!"

"really!" Erza said in shock after hearing what he'd said.

"Nirvana has six leg-looking things right? they're actually more like pipes that suck up magic energy from the earth itself, the lacrima that regulate that absorption are located where the 6 legs join the main body and if you destroy them at the exakt same time, Nirvana will be completely deactivated. one at a time won't work it will only regenerate"

"destroy them at the same time but how" Erza questioned

"i'd like to coordinate the timing but i don't think i can keep up the telepathy much longer" A bar popped up over their heads loading up.

"i've uploaded the timing to your brains" The bars filled up and wendy got the information right away telling her the time limit were 20 minutes.

"impossible" a unknown voice cut in startling all the members making lyon ask who it is.

"that voice…" erza started and wendy finished with " it's the guy called brain"

"I am Zero..Zero the master of oracion seis! listen now, starting now, i will destroy everything! as a start i have destroyed three of your friends, dragon slayer, ice creation wizard, a celestial spirit wizard"

"That must be a lie" Shouted Wendy in shock, was it that explosion from earlier? What does he mean by destroyed...they aren't dea…She couldn't finish what she was thinking it was unbelievable. He only said destroyed not that they actually… She needs to go and help them who knows in what shape they are right now.

"you said something about destroying lacrima..well right now i am standing in front of one of those six lacrima" he said laughing loudly before cutting off from the transmission.

"if we're going to destroy them we need to split up and head our own ways, the chances to get zero is 1 in 6 and unless it's erza it's no chance in winning" Jellal explained turning towards erza as he said that.

"wait a moment" carla cut in "we don't have six people! we don't have enough to destroy them" realisation overcame wendy that she didn't have any magic that could destroy only heal, she bowed for them and explained her situation ashamed of not being of any help.

"were two here...is there anyone else who can move!?" Erza asked which an answer came from ichiya that he could only that he needs to untie himself. Counting it to three hibiki started to feel his power run out telling them that there isn't much time left before it cuts off.

"we need three more! someone answer me!" Erza shouted out. staring up at the sky they saw how christina started to lose altitude making their time even more slim.

"Gray…" Lyons low voice was heard "stand up..you're a proud disciple of Ul you aren't going to lose to the likes of them" Sherry's voice rang out next calling out to lucy it sounded a bit strange but she was just telling her to stand up so she can hate her.

Wendy saw the ship disappear behind a building falling closer towards the ground. She stared down at the ground.

"Natsu-san…"

Natsu could hear Lyon and Sherry call out to Gray and Lucy, he moved but in vain then he heard a voice call out to him.

"Natsu-san…." He pushed himself up to his knees punching his fist into the ground breathing heavily and the voice continued.

"Natsu-san i know we haven't known each other for that long but just looking at you i know that you're really strong...and you seem like a really caring person and looks out of his friend so i know that you want to help and something like this wouldn't stop you" Natsu looked down at the ground and smiled through his pain.

"do you hear our voices?" Hibiki asked and Natsu breathed in before speaking.

"we….can...hear you…!"

" we'll destroy...all...six...lacrima at once…." Gray continued breathing deeply between every word.

"And the lucky one gets to beat Zero on the way right" Lucy said resting against a boulder beside her.

"were only got 18 minutes left but we're gonna save carla and wendy's guild" Happy shouted and Natsu answered his friends outburst.

"That's right" Hibiki told them to decide on which lacrima to destroy before the telepathy disappears. So they screamed out their numbers and natsu calling out number 1 first of all followed by the rest.

Erza called out number five sounding through to Natsu and the others.

"Erza you are okay!" Natsu called out with joy after hearing her speak.

"yeah….thanks to her" She answered smiling towards Wendy.

"Then i'll.." Erza cut jellal off by putting her hand infront of his mouth and said instead that he'll be six. Natsu heard his voice before she could cut him off and yelled out asking who that just was. Erza turned towards jellal whispering to him that he shouldn't speak for natsu don't know about the circumstances and that he thinks he's an enemy which jellal answered with a simple nod. Christine crashed to the ground breaking of the telepathy.

"oy!" Natsu called out with no answer.

"That makes six, we need to hurry!" carla said just after their connection broke. Erza nodded and then said.

"i think zero is at number one"

"where natsu-san is going!" Wendy cut in taking a step forward, erza turned her head towards wendy. "He has a good nose, he chose one for that reason"

"Then let's go and give him backup! if we all fight together then…"

"Don't underestimate Natsu" She cut her off making wendy stare at her in shock. "You said it yourself he's strong, leave everything to him and we'll be fine" Erza said and walked towards her destination. jellal reacted oddly after hearing natsu's name but when erza asked if something was wrong but i said it was nothing and then started walking the opposite way. Carla and wendy stood in between the two while they walked away and carla turned towards wendy and said.

"that was quite the speech earlier wendy…" wendy looked at her with a confused face but then realised what she meant. Wendy told her that she said that because he's another dragon slayer and that she only said exactly what she felt nothing more nothing less. Carla looked at the girl confused at her behavior during the last few hours.


End file.
